Together We Will Remain
by ForeignTendency
Summary: Eren fights off a group of bullies attacking a helpless boy called Armin and their friendship begins. But does Armin want more than friendship? Will their relationship stand through the harsh conditions of the Survey Corps, as they deal with the death of loved ones and unimaginable circumstances? Will Armin confess before his unavoidable death? Eremin. Eren x Armin / Armin x Eren


**Chapter One: Friendship**

Inside a dark alleyway there is no light.

"Help!" A hopeless cry from a young boy with golden locks of hair. He was covered in cuts and bruises after being kicked and beaten by a group of older boys. He cried out again, for someone - anyone, to save him.

"Shut it! Your screaming is giving me an ear ache!" One of the bullies growled as he sent another kick straight to the boy's head. The blond boy began to feel dizzy, his consciousness fading. Slowly his senses fail and he can no longer feel the unbearable pain in his gut, or hear the monsters bickering and mocking him. He can't smell the weeks old rubbish that surrounds him, or taste the warm blood filling his mouth. His eyes force themselves shut but he can't bare to let go.

'Is this it?' He wondered. 'I never got to see the ocean...' His last memory was of a boy his age running towards him. And then darkness.

Hours later as the sun began to set, the boy began to rise from slumber. He looked up and his eyes first adjusted to the bright glare of sunlight. How long had it been since he had seen light? He was laying atop a lush green hill of freshly chopped grass which swayed in the wind ever so slightly.

"Oh, you're up. You feeling alright?" A voice next to him spoke softly, a grin showing on his face. "I'm Eren by the way, what's your name?"

"...Armin." His voice croaked out. Armin noticed a bruise on Erin's cheek, and a slightly swollen left eye.

"Nice to meet you, Armin." Eren smiled. Armin was lost in his emerald eyes that seemed to be glowing. He didn't know what to say. He was confused, but he felt safe. After minutes of silence, Eren spoke "So, uh, why were those guys beating you up?"

Armin immediately broke eye contact and faced away, as his cheeks went slightly red in embarrassment. "I don't know, honestly." He sighed, hand rubbing his aching stomach where he was kicked several times. His head also felt light, and he could feel it thumping. "What... uhh, did you help me?"

Eren grinned. "You bet! Those bullies didn't stand a chance against me!" He boasted. Armin's eyes lit up in amazement.

"No way! Did you!?" He shouted excitedly. Eren nodded, his grin bigger than before. "Thank you..."

"Don't sweat it. They won't mess with you anymore, don't worry." Eren reassured him. Armin smiled finally, and Eren felt his heart skip a beat. "Want to be friends?"

Armin didn't know what to say to that. Did people usually ask to be friends, or did it just happen naturally? What did it mean to be friends? What if he wasn't good enough, or if Eren found out that he didn't actually want to be friends anymore.

"It's okay if you don't want to.." Eren said disappointingly, taking the blond's silence as a 'no'.

"No!" Armin shouted. "It's just, uh, I've... never had a friend before so. I'd love to be friends," he smiled weakly.

"Great! Well, first of all as friends, can you do anything about this bruise?" Eren asked, pointing to the dark purple bruise on his cheek. "Mum'll kill me if she sees I got into another fight." Armin nodded, and offered that they go treat it at his house.

The walk was comfortable and leisurely for Eren, as he glanced around at the district of Shiganshina. He made conversation, as he spoke about his parents, pointed out random people that he recognised, and admired the scenery. Part of him felt he was being annoying by talking too much, but he couldn't help it, he was so excited. Armin, however, was feeling incredibly nervous and he wasn't too sure why. His first friend. What should he say? Was he supposed to make conversation? What if he said something stupid? His brain was working overtime as he thought.

"So, uh..." He started, finally working up the courage to say something to his friend. "Oh." He muttered, "we're here" looking up at the small building that he called home.

"Your family really fits in here? It's tiny!" Eren said, and immediately regretted it after seeing the look on Armin's face. "Sorry," He laughed awkwardly, "now you can see why I have no friends..." He added, knowing it was rude of him.

"No, it's okay. We are happy here, so it's fine."

The two walked into the house and straight into Armin's room. It was very small and mostly brown, only enough room for a bed with white sheets, and a small brown drawer next to it which was kept locked. Eren wondered what was inside it. He also noticed that it smelt the same as the other boy, which he liked. After putting some cream on Eren's wound, Armin placed a square bandage above the bruise to keep it from getting infected. "That should do it."

"Thanks again, I owe you one."

"No way! This is for earlier... for saving me from those bullies."

"It was no sweat!" Eren promised, grinning cheerfully as he continued to boast about his victory against the bullies. "And then - Wham! Right in the nose, and that's when they went running!" Jumping to his feet and re-enacting the fight scene for the blonde haired boy.

"Wow!" Armin exclaimed. "But wait, when did you get that bruise then?" Realising that Eren's story hadn't mentioned him getting punched at all.

Eren thought for a moment. "What bruise?" Then he grinned, and the two laughed happily.

It seemed like they spoke for hours, getting to know each other and creating a real bond of friendship. Eren learned all about Armin's fascination and interest in the world outside of the walls, and that he wanted to go exploring someday. Eren had never really thought about it, but he was amused and bewildered by the boy's obsession.

At first Armin was unsure, but now he felt good about having a friend who cared for him, and could protect him from bullies. He got up and left the room for a minute, coming back with a small silver key. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Armin said seriously, eyes staring straight into Eren's to catch any signs of a lie.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just promise."

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear."

Armin didn't detect any hesitance in Eren's, what he thought were beautiful, eyes. So he turned the key until he heard a click, and slowly opened the draw. It made a slight squeaking sound as it was pulled out of it's safe haven. He reached in and grabbed something. A book.

"Oh, it's a book. What's so bad about that?" Eren asked.

"It's a book about... the outside world." Armin admitted cautiously, fearing betrayal from his friend.

But Eren's face looked completely surprised and excited. "No way! Aren't those illegal?"

"My grandma hid it. But you can't tell anyone!"

And with that, the two read this book about fiery lakes and snowfields of sand. Eren couldn't believe it at first, believed it was all a lie. But after seeing Armin's eyes light up, and his expression change from the one he had seen earlier after being bullied, he knew it was real. Something fake couldn't possibly bring so much joy and life to a person.

"And the ocean!" Armin started. "Is a massive body of water that takes up most of the earth! And it's all salt!"

"No way!" Eren shouted, and quickly tried to hush himself as he realised it was late. Then he remembered that he had to leave soon, and felt disappointed. He sighed. "Thanks Armin. For showing me that book. I should go now, my dad wants to take me to visit one of his clients, or something. I'll come see you as soon as I get back, though!"

Armin also looked disappointed, as he knew the bullies would be back again tomorrow. But he didn't mention that. "Oh, well see you soon then!" He said with a genuine smile.

"Bye!"

And with that Eren left the Arlert household with more knowledge about the outside world, a new friend, and something to look forward to tomorrow.

Once Eren left, Armin felt empty. He never had a friend before, but did it really feel like this? The thumping in his heart when they made eye contact, or the butterflies in his stomach when Eren spoke? It must be.

"Friendship is so strange..."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Together We Will Remain! So, y'all know that I can get pretty slack with updating (just check out my profile) BUT if you's give me a bunch of encouragement and feedback, I dooo have a lot planned for this story. So, please favourite/review/follow y'know? you know. And hopefully, it'll inspire me to keep on writing for you guys! Thank you!**


End file.
